Buu's Mutiny
Buu's Mutiny (バイバイ·バビディ!!魔人ブウ反逆, Bai Bai · Babidi!! Majin Bu Hangyaku) is the fifteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 16, 1994. Its original American air date was September 30, 2002. Summary Super Saiyan 3 Goku is continuing his fight against Majin Buu. Each punch that the two land spark electicity. Meanwhile, Goten, Krillin, and Piccolo continue to watch the battle from Kami's Lookout. Piccolo comments that the more Goku fights, the more Majin Buu's strength increases. Goku manages to land a kick in Majin Buu's stomach, but the kick does not faze the blobbish creature. Instead, Majin Buu expands his stomach, causing Goku's body to become enveloped within Majin Buu's body. This causes Babidi to cheer with delight and encourage Majin Buu to continue. However, Goku charges his energy and let it loose in a terrific explosion. This allows Goku to free himself, but it causes Majin Buu to become as flat as the pavement. Majin Buu rectifies the problem by inhaling air to re-inflate his body to its normal form. At Capsule Corporation, Trunks, Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief continue their search for the Dragon Radar. The battle with Majin Buu intensifies with Goku giving Majin Buu a swift kick to the face. The force of the kick sends the evil creature a few feet away, but Majin Buu manages to regain control and fires several energy blasts at Goku. Goku manages to deflect the blast away with his hands and counterattacks by firing an energy blast at Majin Buu. However, Majin Buu cancels out the blast by catching and squeezing it within his hands. Then, the two combatants charge each other with amazing speed, releasing a fury of punches. When Babidi commends Buu for his performance, Majin Buu's attention is distracted momentarily for Goku to get in a real quick hit. After Babidi calls Majin Buu a fool for being distracted, Goku wonders to himself why Trunks has not left Capsule Corporation yet. Goku's energy is draining fast, yet Majin Buu is relentless in his attack. At this point, Majin Buu starts to charge Goku, but the Super Saiyan 3 keeps moving at an extraordinary speed, gradually moving Majin Buu away from West City. As Majin Buu keeps getting frustrated in his inability to catch Goku, Goku manages to give Majin Buu a swift kick to the face. However, after inflating his face again, Majin Buu quickly hits Goku away. Meanwhile, everyone is still watching the battle from Kami's Lookout. Goten even wonders about the whereabouts of his deceased father. Bulma eventually speaks and remembers that she left the Dragon Radar inside her airplane after searching for the Dragon Balls. Master Roshi asks Krillin to go find a phone to call him, and Krillin comments that he has never seen a phone at the lookout. Videl gives Krillin her cellular phone to use. Master Roshi tak esadvantage of the situation to touch Videl's breast, and she slaps him away. Back at the battlefield, things intensifies as Buu launches an energy wave at Goku. The blast sends Goku flying several feet away, but after powering up, he manages to discipate the blast. From Grand Kai's planet, King Kai comments that if Goku continues to burn his energy, Goku will use up all the time he has left on Earth. During a brief break from the battle, Goku marvels at the fact that Majin Buu is still enjoying himself after fighting at their intensity. Bulma manages to get a hold of her mother at Capsule Corporation and asks to speak to Trunks. However, Trunks is still searching for the Dragon Radar and does not want to talk to her right now. After hearing this, Bulma angrily demands that he get on the phone immediately. She tells Trunks the location of the Dragon Radar, and Trunks starts to get frustrated about whether or not they have an airplane. Hearing this, Dr. Brief grabs his capsule case. After doing some dancing movement, Majin Buu extends his arms to try to hit Goku, but Goku evades being hit. However, this leaves Majin Buu in a perfect position to grab Goku with his extended arms. After grabbing him, he shortens his arms again and gives Goku a terrific headbutt. The Super Saiyan 3 then fires a Super Kamehameha right through Majin Buu's stomach, leaving Babidi shocked. However, Majin Buu is still alive and heals his wound instantaneously. Then, Majin Buu fires a pink version of what Goku recognized to be a Kamehameha, but Goku swats it at Majin Buu. Majin Buu swats it towards Babidi, and the wizard narrowly missed being hit as the beam hit a mountainside. From the lookout, the intensity of the beam is causing the entire foundation to shake. Even Gohan senses the battle from the Sacred World of the Kais. Supreme Kai mentions that this may be a battle that Goku can not win and that the key to defeating Majin Buu rests on Gohan to master the Z Sword. Gohan then resums his training while Kibito tells him to see himself and the sword as a single entity. Back at the battlefield, Babidi complains that Majin Buu could have killed him along with the rest of the planet. Meanwhile, Goku takes this opportunity to commend Majin Buu on his fighting techniques while Majin Buu thanks him. At Capsule Corporation, Dr. Brief releases the airplane from its capsule, and Trunks continues his search for the Dragon Radar insode the plane. It only takes Trunks a moment to find the radar in the front seat, and after blowing off his grandma's invitation for lunch, he turns into a Super Saiyan and starts flying back to the lookout. Goku notices Trunks' energy moving away from West City and realizes that he found the radar. He then fazes out of Super Saiyan 3 to his regular form. Majin Buu asks whether or not they are going to continue fighting. Goku responds that he had fun fighting Majin Buu, but he has to go. Babidi interrupts, saying that he would decide when Goku would leave and orders Majin Buu to finish off Goku. However, Goku asks Babidi to give Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten two days to prepare themselves for Majin Buu and asks for the duo not to kill anyone else or destroy anything until then. Majin Buu asks if the three were really that strong, and Goku confirms it. Babidi is still not convinced and says if even they trained for two years, the three of them still can not defeat Babidi and Majin Buu. Goku mentions that the three would only be fighting one of the two, because the other one only barks orders. After Babidi gave Goku the “finger” and told Goku to shove it, Goku teleports away. Babidi quickly moves away from Goku and hides behind Majin Buu as Goku dematerializes. Once they notices that Goku is gone, Babidi calls Buu incompetent and orders Buu to find Goku. Yet, Majin Buu remains faced away from Babidi getting angrier and refuses to follow his order. After a while, Majin Buu looks towards Babidi with a smile on his face and tells him that he has a better idea. Surprised, yet unimpressed, that Majin Buu has an idea, he demands to know his idea, but the Majin moves closer repeating what he said. Then, Majin Buu grabs Babidi by the neck, choking him and disenabling him to talk. Majin Buu mentions that as long as Babidi can not talk, he can not say the spell to seal him away again. In the meantime, Goku makes it back to the lookout. Surprised to see his father, Goten runs to hug Goku. Piccolo asks Goku how he is, and Goku replies that he is fine. Bulma tells Goku that Trunks found the Dragon Radar and is heading back to the lookout. With the Dragon Radar, they will be able to find the Dragon Balls to reincarnate everyone who died and restore things to normal. Meanwhile, Majin Buu tells Babidi it is time for him to go. He starts to rear his free fist back while Babidi looks on in fear. With a final “bye bye”, Babidi can only watches as Majin Buu approaches his head. With a smile on his face, Majin Buu punches Babidi's head off of his body, spewing blood around. Without Babidi to control Majin Buu, the episode ends with the viewer wondering whether or not Majin Buu would continue his evil path, and if he does, whether or not anyone can stop him. Major Events *Babidi is ruthlessly killed by Buu. Fights *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu Gallery Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z